


One By One

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Series: Ryan The Rogue [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the saga goes on...who's Ryan's next victim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One By One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, Ryan’s gone rogue huh? Who’s his next target? Come along and find out.

You could be laying on the beach, holding Jon in your arms. Instead, you’re sitting in a car in Los Santos. You’d gotten a letter from someone in your former crew stating that they knew where you and Jon were. And that’s when you went into protective mode. You called your friend Doll to fly to Antigua to stay with Jon while you took care of business in Los Santos. You watched as Michael came flying out of his garage in the Mogar 2.0 and that’s when you drove your car in. You smiled seeing one other car in the garage. And that’s when you knew. He’d be an easy target. This one would be easy. You parked your car by the nearest door and looked around. He knew which door to go in and smiled, putting on his backup mask. He hit the penthouse number and waited. He watched as the elevator door opened and he looked around. 

“Ahh.”

You say, stepping into the apartment. You forgot you had your bat in your hands and that’s when you smiled. You waved it around, peeking into the living area. There wasn’t anyone there. He walked into the kitchen and smiled as he didn’t see anyone in there. He started down the hallway and grinned, whistling loudly and calling out.

“Here Gavvy. Where are you?”

A door opened and Gavin stood in front of you. Gavin grabbed a responding bat of his own and took two steps forward. He glared at you and smiled wickedly.

“Oi. You’ve come back. To beg for forgiveness, I suppose?”

“I don’t beg. You guys tried taking out Jon, and now, I’m here to do the same for you.”

“Jon is collateral damage, Ryan! You know that!”

Gavin yelled. He stepped closer to you, but before he could come closer, you took the bat to his knees. You heard the crunching and then watched as Gavin dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. You knelt down and held the bat right under Gavin’s chin.

“Jon will never, ever be collateral damage. Ever. You guys all have someone! And the minute that the Vagabond finds someone to love, you shit all over it because he’s a former member of FunHaus. Geoff never trusted him from the beginning. But I do.”

“Where is he, Ryan?”

“You guys will never, ever know where Jon’s at.”

You said, before lifting the bat and swinging it across the back of Gavin’s head. You watched as he collapsed to the floor. You heard the elevator ding and knew that you had to hide. Luckily for you, you had a parachute on your back. You dropped your bat and left it by Gav’s head, a calling card of sorts, and jumped.

You pulled the parachute cord and watched as Michael sped back into the building. You knew he’d recognize your car in the garage. You hit the ground on your feet as smoothly as possible and broke into the nearest car. You were on your way back to Antigua. But you also knew your cover was blown. Because your next target wasn’t going to be easy…and you knew that she would come to you.


End file.
